Spark in the Night
by Ayami1
Summary: Jazz tries to manage keeping his small family together without loosing himself. \ Ch4 - Frustrations \ Alternate Univ. \ A\N: Sorry it took me awhile to get his one up. I forgot my laptop this pass weekend.
1. Fairly Innocent

**Spark in the Night**

* * *

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro.

Dedicated to AutobotV and Deathcomes4u for your evalness to leave me with cliffhangers. Hint hint…

* * *

Jazz sighed on his way home from work that morning. It was a long night at the bar and he didn't think he could get out of there fast enough. His boss, Slammer, was offered a proposition again by a group of drunk mechs looking for a good time and decided Jazz would be their "time". Thankfully Slammer turned them down, knowing Jazz's response at hand.

"_It would have been good credit though."_ Slammer later told him as he helped clean up. "_They were offering over fifty thousand credits. You'd be well off for a while if you consider at least one time."_ He informed him before the other staff who just stared at Jazz like he was insane. They knew his reasons why though and never pestered him about it.

Glancing down at the sidewalk as he walked, he shook his head at the realization that maybe if he did it once he would have to worry about credit for a while and the sparklings would be well taken care of. _No don't think like that…_ He told himself as he clutched the small box in his arms. _All it takes is one mistake and we already have enough to deal with…_

Giving up the thought he turned down a separate sidewalk heading towards him small home. It wasn't much to look at but at least it was better then nothing.

He smiled walking up the steps to the front door and pad in the code to enter, closing the door behind him.

From the outside, it appeared to be a run down, condemned structure but within it was obvious the building was well cared for. Jazz had spent cycles upon cycles over several orns to rebuild the structure from the inside out, purposefully leaving the exterior to appear in a distressed state. After all, he had two sparklings to care for and needed to give the illusion it was an undesirable hell hole.

"Hello," Jazz called out as he eased on the dimmers. Soft, excited clicks filled the air with the stammering of footsteps. "I'm home." He walked into the small living quarters as two little sparklings, one bright yellow with a black protoform and bright blue optics and the other sparkling was black with a silverfish-grey protoform and bright red optics, came running into the room with arms up wanting to be picked up, both radiating with joy and their excitement.

Jazz placed the box down as he knelt and wrapped his arms around them, their little servos tracing his faceplate and helm. He laughed as he stood only to be greeted by a cyan and silver femme who leaned upon the doorframe with a smirk across her faceplate.

"Hey Chromia. Have they been good?" He asked as they chirped and clicked that they were.

"Yes," she stepped towards the small family. "in fact, they were both eating their morning energon when you came in."

The yellow sparkling turned towards Chromia clapping his servos together. The black sparkling tried to bite Jazz's helm. He laughed.

"Oh really," stepping back as Chromia lean down and pick the box up. "That's more sparkling grade."

Chromia shook her head as she walked them towards the storage room (similar to a kitchen for humans but lack things like fridge and stove; com' on, they're our lovable bots). "You're almost out of normal grade for yourself." She stated as she put the energon away for him.

Jazz seated the two sparklings within their high-chairs, handing their small cubes (think of cubed sippy cups). "Yea…" His tone was a little lower but he still bore a smile. "I'll worry about that after today's check-up." He stated, trying to not bring up the topic.

Chromia frowned as she finished as she set the box aside. "Alright. Well, Acree is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

He glanced up at her, nodding.

"Kay, see you then," she stated as she gathered up a few datapads and subspaced them before walking towards the sparklings the pat their helms. "I'll see you two tomorrow night." They clicked up at her their approval. She smiled at them before patting Jazz on his shoulder. "Bye."

"See you, and thanks again."

After she left, Jazz leaned back, shutting his optics off as he waited for his two sparklings to finish their meals. Checking his chronometer and sighed.

* * *

"Alright, little Bee," a red and white mech stated as he set the little yellow sparkling on the examination berth. "Let's get you your check up."

The sparkling clapped his servos together as he chirped. His brother chirping from Jazz's lap as they sat beside the berth, waiting their turn.

The mech pulled out a scanner and began scanning the little bot for a moment before going through the results and turning to Jazz. "He seems to be growing quiet well. Now let's check on his brother."

He gathered the black sparkling up and placed him on the berth beside 'Bee'. The sparkling immediately tried to grab the scanner from the mech's servos when it was leveled to him.

"Now 'Cade, don't give First Aid a hard time," Jazz softly scorned the little sparkling who's optics flickered slightly for getting in trouble.

\ The mech laughed, "he doesn't mean any harm." He stated, patting 'Cade's' helm reassuringly. 'Cade glanced up at First Aid. "If you're patient, I'll got you two gifts in the back."

Both sparklings optics lit up brightly in excitement as they began to chirp and click wildly. Jazz and First Aid laughed at the sight before First Aid clammed them down and continued with his scans.

"I'm rather impressed, Jazz," First Aid complimented him. "I thought it would be difficult for a single mech to raise two sparklings as his own but they've seem to taken to you quiet well." Turning to Jazz to begin scanning him. "They probably programmed you as their creator." He smirked.

Jazz sighed, glancing at the duo who smiled back at him. "You know they know better. But thanks for the thought." He smiled gratefully at his friend. First Aid paused and looked up into Jazz's optics but not stating anything.

_**Knock knock knock**_

The four turned towards the medical door as it wooshed open.

"Yes?" First Aid stated.

A small framed red femme stepped in, "Sorry for interrupting but the sparkling awoke and he's panicking." First Aid stumbled to get up and head towards the door as his patients stared after him. "We just don't know what to do." She stepped back as First Aid exited, the door closing behind them.

Jazz glanced at the little sparkling who were silent, staring at the door. As if knowing what they were thinking, "No, we are going to wait here like good little mechs until he returns." He told them, earning their attention before watching them form frowning pouts. "Don't make that face with me. I said no."

The sparklings glanced at each other before making their optics lubricate with shimmering clear green coolant, forcing droplets to slide down their faceplates as they started to click. Jazz sighed, standing and picking them both up. "Fine. But if we get into trouble no ener-treats. Deal?" They chirped agreeingly.

As they wondered the facility it didn't take them long to find First Aid as well as several other medical staff. The medical door to the room they were in was left wide open as First Aid was yelling at the femmes while trying to calm the sparkling down.

"Who's bright idea was it to strap him to the berth!" An irate First Aid shouted, struggling to calm the clicking and very upset sparkling.

The femmes began trying to explain their actions but First Aid just ignored them.

Jazz knelt down, releasing his two sparkling and looked them in the optics, "you two wait here. I'm going to go help." They nodded at him as they held hands, servos interlocking.

Jazz walked in and up to the berth, around to the other side, startling First Aid. "Jazz!" He exclaimed, "what are you-"

"Helping you, of course." He replied, not looking up as he stared at the small blue sparkling on the berth, locking optics with the panicked form. "Ssh.." He spoke gently as he began to pet his helm, reaching for the release for the straps.

First Aid felt the sparkling slowly settle as he stared at Jazz. Once the straps came off, the tiny mech suddenly latched onto Jazz, servos clinging around his neck as his optics leaked coolant and he clicked. His frame trembling.

"They aren't going to hurt you," Jazz whispered as he pet the little helm, running a hand along the sparklings spinal strut to insta-calm him.

* * *

Jazz and his sparklings, Bumblebee and Barricade, sat quietly back in their service room awaiting First Aid's return. The duo stared up at Jazz seeming to be engaged within a conversation about their Guardian. Jazz smiled back at them warmly.

As the medical swooshed open, First Aid walked in with a grim expression. Jazz stood up. "Is something wrong?"

First Aid gave a reluctant nod. "Everything's wrong, Jazz." Sitting down he glance up at his friend, "That little sparkling's been through so much. He…..needs replacement _parts_." First Aid grimly exclaimed without going into detail.

Jazz felt his tanks knot.

"Unfortunately our facility can't afford the new parts needed for an orphaned sparkling. We're going to have to hand him over to The Facility as he is and even then there is no guarantee he'll get the parts replaced."

Jazz nodded, understanding his friends grief. He glanced at his sparklings who seemed to have a telepathic, firm, conversation and reasoning with Jazz before they nodded. Jazz turned back to First Aid.

"How about I pay for it," he stated firmly. Before First Aid could respond after letting his worlds sink in, Jazz held his hand up. "The little ones seem to agree we can adopt him into our little family and I can pay for his medical treatment."

First Aid glanced at the duo who nodded, proving it was their idea. With a sigh First Aid nodded before smiling weakly up at Jazz. "Alright, I'll call 'Hide to come get the paperwork in order for an adoption and have them sent over."

Jazz nodded. "Go ahead and take the credits from our account so you can order those parts right away."

First Aid nodded, thankful there was at least one mech in the world that would give up everything and take in broken sparklings into his home. He reached forward and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Jazz." Jazz hugged him back. "Thank you."

Jazz smiled faintly.

* * *

A few cycles later, the four mechs made their way home as a newly expanded family.

Ironhide was familiar with Jazz's adoption file so he filled out most of the information and sent the forms over to the treatment facility for First Aid and Jazz to complete, authorizing and authenticating the guardianship of Bluestreak to Jazz, whom was very excited and willing to leave with the mech and his two other sparklings. Though Ironhide never met the mech he was somewhat grateful there was someone out there willing to take in the three sparklings instead of them being sent to The Facility.

The Facility was an orphanage for sparklings and younglings. When they became old enough they were sent to the Academy to be trained as soldiers. It was sad but that's how the system worked.

Jazz held the clinging blue sparkling to his chassis. Bumblebee and Barricade walked hand-in-hand beside them. They were excited to have a new brother.

Unaware to the three sparklings, Jazz was running the mathematics across his optics of their account and their funds. He winced internally at the cost of the medical price for Bluestreak's parts and upcoming surgery to get them installed.

All together, it was a huge blow to the credits they had saved up and unless he found a way to make up the difference fast the four of them might not be able to survive on their own anymore. _Thank Primus I bought sparkling grade this morning…_

_To be continue…._

_A/N: This is a secondary story I started up while suffering writers block from my essays… *whisper* Don't tell my college instructors that though… _

_Any who, I'll be excepting ideas from readers for this story though I do have a general idea of what I'm going to write, the mechs and interactions make it all the more fun._

_For the next chapter Jazz is going to do something drastic and expect the offer from some of Slammer's clients. Open for ideas for Jazz's first time… *hugs Jazz plushie* forgive me!_


	2. Struggles

**Spark in the Night**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro.

Inspired by CNightJoy Though I was still vague. -^^-

* * *

**Chapter Two : Struggles**

Bluestreak ran through the house with Barricade and Bumblebee showing him around and playing as Jazz set the shower in their small washroom. "Boys, don't run. I know you love First Aid but he won't love me if any of you end up with cracks or dents," he teased as they stopped within the doorway looking up at him gleefully.

Barricade stepped in first once he noticed the Jazz pulling out a sparkling grade bristle scrub brush and the bottle of solvent (Cybertronian version of Agent Orange) out form the cabinet. Jazz guided him into the wash, water washing over them as Jazz began to wash Barricade who laughed because it tickled. Once clean, he stepped out and dried himself off as Bumblebee pulled Bluestreak with him into the wash for their cleaning.

Hesitantly, Bluestreak stepped under the water as Jazz began washing Bumblebee. The tiny bot clicked in ticklish response before Jazz patted his helm and gestured him out to go be dried off by his eldest brother.

"Come on, Blue," Jazz stated softly. "We have to get all cleaned up before we settle in for the day." Motioning him over with his hand extended out towards him.

Bluestreak cautiously stepped back, terrified that he might be punished only to be caught by Barricade who clicked at him, pushing him forward. Jazz caught Blue and placed him under the water then began washing the sparkling who struggled at first before relaxing under the caring touches that weren't hurting him.

As Jazz began washing the solvent within Bluestreak's shoulder joints he noticed the blue plating paint beginning to bubble under the solvent and peal away from the water. "Huh?" Curious, Jazz began to work his way out from the pealed paint across Bluestreak's frame, minding given damaged locations.

Both Barricade and Bumblebee stared as the watched their new sparkling brother change before their eyes from a blue mech to a silverish-grey with a red protoform.

Unseen by to other two, Jazz noticed the damage on Bluestreak's back. It was apparent something was torn off his small frame in a violent manner and then he was painted over. Jazz sighed as be gently rubbed Bluestreak's spinal strut while he cleaned out the damaged chassis.

Bluestreak flinched every so often as the soft bristles ran across his back, opening the damaged wires and frame work that the plating paint masked.

When Jazz finished, he turned off the water and picked Bluestreak up, carrying him to their drying rack and began to dry themselves off. "There we go," he cheerfully stated to the three little mechs who looked up at him then at Bluestreak. "Squeaky clean." Jazz turned and reached for the sparklings' oil and lubricants and set to work tending to their frames before getting the wax out.

Once all was polished and sealed, the materials were placed away before Jazz turned to the sparklings. "Ready for some energon?" He asked them as he noticed Bee suckling on his lower lip component. The three sparklings lit up and ran towards the storage locker, bouncing up and down for their meal.

Jazz followed behind them in laughter as he pulled out three small cubes and handed them to the little mechs who went to sit at the table and began feasting.

Jazz sighed and brought his hand up to his helm, servos clicking his com open as he called First Aid.

"Aid speaking," First Aid responded.

"Hey," Jazz began, "I think you need to come by and give Bluestreak another lookover."

"Oh?" First Aid actually sounded surprised.

"Yes. We just finished showers and Bluestreak was wearing plating paint. It came off during the wash and he was damage on his back. I think he may have had door wings," Jazz told the medic as he glanced at the three sparklings who seemed to be engaged in conversation.

First Aid was caught off guard by this revelation and new by other mech's experiences that door wings can hurt almost to paralyzing levels from little damage to them. "I'll be right over. I'll bring my kit to give him a thorough examine."

"Alright, they might be in recharge when you get here but it should be fine. I'll see if I can keep him awake though."

"Alright," First Aid was gather several items, subspacing them, "I should be there within a cycle."

* * *

First Aid was literally dumbfound by the amount of damage the sparkling had gone through. It was hard enough to fathom the assault upon such a cute little mech but this was ridiculous. Whomever did this to something so fragile and young should be…

_No. Don't think of such things. _First Aid told himself as he himself as he put his equipment away before glancing at the datapad he'd written out with a list of additional parts needed.

Jazz held the recharging sparkling against his chassis as he hummed his engine to sing to Bluestreak as he slept. "Is he going to be alright?" Jazz asked softly, catching First Aid's attention.

"He'll be fine. The sealant should keep anything form getting into him and keep his circuits from being exposed. Until we can get him properly repaired."

Jazz nodded, glancing down at the little frame in his arms. "I understand."

The two had already talked during Bluestreak's examination about prices and parts and Jazz was begin to feel the strain of worry creep into his processor as he watched their credits near almost zero.

_It's worth it,_ he told himself as he clung to the little sparkling. _You _are_ worth it._ He told the sparkling through his mental thoughts, knowing the little being couldn't hear them.

First Aid placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Hey, I'll see if I can't get you any of your credits back. I'll send in a medical request stating his case along with a report to the Elite Guard and the Sciences Division. Maybe, they can overlook the full price because he's so young."

Jazz glanced up at First Aid, locking optics with him. "Thanks First Aid."

First Aid nodded then left shortly afterwards, leaving his friend to recharge.

* * *

Bluestreak awoke not long after hearing the front door shut and beeps of it locking. He stared up into Jazz's sleeping faceplate, his visor darkened from offline optics. He listened to Jazz's engine purr to him as he laid against the mech's chassis.

He remembered this feeling. He couldn't remember from where but he remembered it and leaned further against Jazz. He somehow felt safe. Nothing was going to happen to him ever again.

The little sparkling offlined his optics as he thought about his new family. He had two brother, one older, one younger, and a new father creator,….hopefully.

"…_streak."_ A soft warm voice echoed within his CPU to his processor. _"Bluestreak.." _

_Huh? _He responded, finding himself surrounded by a void of darkness, stepping forward slowly while looking around. His little form completely intact with door wings and all.

"_Bluestreak…..-un," _The echo called out suddenly in desperation as the little sparkling wondering in the darkness as his pedes echoed within the emptiness. Suddenly several malice looking optics, both blue and red, appeared around him and a wave of terror washed over Bluestreak as the voice yelled out again in desperation. _"Run!"_

"Bluestreak! Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak woke to the sound of someone calling his name as he was shaken. He onlined his optics to see Jazz staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Bluestreak, it's okay. You're safe now." Jazz told the trembling sparkling.

_Trembling?_ Bluestreak realized he indeed was trembling within Jazz's arms.

Jazz hugged Bluestreak murmuring over and over and he rubbed his spinal strut that everything was going to be fine and that he was safe. Blue clung to Jazz as he realized what he saw wasn't real and that he was safe.

Slowly, recharge claimed him once more.

* * *

Jazz sighed as he walked to the security check point on his way to work. He and his sparklings lived within sector nine of the Delta district but he had to walked to sector four of Echo district every time he worked.

In his own opinion he didn't mind the walk, considering it was far enough away from home with several security points he could tell if he was being followed. Plus, it was an advantage because his sparklings were safe while he was stuck around miner-bots and other riff-raff that came in during his shifts.

Tonight thought, would be like any other night. Slammer's Place was the name of the bar he worked at as a waiter and sometimes he'd dance with one of the femme's during their performances if they wished him to. He wasn't one to say no and his boss was very understanding if Jazz didn't wear a similar outfit to the girls.

Slammer and the others all knew about Jazz being a parent to sparklings not his own and that considered it admirable that he was willing to work at a place like theirs just to ensure things were provided for them.

But, due to recent events in the last stellar-cycle, he might have to talk with Slammer about excepting maybe just one of those propositions that he keeps getting.

Jazz felt a little dead inside, but he had already weighed his families options out at home and if Slammer could get even one client to propose the right amount then it would be worth giving himself up for them.

_It's only once and you won't give you spark._ He told himself over and over again, trying to build the courage to follow through. _It's for the boys. I don't want to loose them._

Walking around the bend, he saw the bar in the distance and sighed a deep sigh through his vents.

He cleared his processor as he entered through the back and clocked in before heading towards Slammer's office.

_**Knock knock**_

"Slammer?" He said, peeking his head in as Slammer glanced up from between the femme spread eagle before him across his desk, faceplate burning red with lust and desire as her engine purred loudly from her excitement, his own lower faceplate covered in the femme's lubricants.

Jazz flushed red and averted his optics to the doorframe. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about something important…when you have the time."

He heard the femme muse from his embarrassment and Slammer sigh. "Alright kid, I'll be finished up here in a few kliks."

Jazz nodded and closed the door and he left, completely flushed with heated faceplates. He really wished Slammer would start locking his door.

He went off to the locker room and began getting ready for the night. He removed his visor and pulled out a can of black latex paint and began covering his entire form before adding a facemask to cover the lower half of his faceplate .

When he was finished he walked out of the locker room a new mech. He went behind the counter of the bar and began with his duties setting the bar up before walking the empty floor.

_To be continue…_

_

* * *

_

**A\N: In case no one's figured it out Bluestreak is his G1 form as well as several of the others. Barricade is the only one that isn't. I think he'd be cuter with his movie-verse colours and form vs. the strange blue and pink G1 drag racing form and colours. **

**Open to ideas, though all the Jazz fan girls might kill me for chapter three. Love y'all. Please review…if you dare. :D**


	3. Shattered

**Spark in the Night**

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro.

* * *

**Chapter Three : Shattered**

Jazz nervously led three mechs up into the backrooms where clients for Slammer's selected staff would go. He had been back there before to aid in clean-ups and remodeling whenever a new employee with those given qualifications was hired, but never had he _worked_ within rooms before.

His servos dug into his palm as one of the larger mech's wrapped their arms across his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling Jazz's scent through his aroma sensory array. He chuckled against Jazz's neck cables, pressing further into Jazz as he pulled him close, causing the small mech to tilt his head to the side out of discomfort and needing room.

Jazz flinched as he felt the other's glossa traced his neck up to his chin, turning Jazz to face him as he gave a possessive kiss, forcing his glossa into his mouth. Jazz protested with a faint whine that caused the other two to chuckle in amusement.

"Why don't you wait till we get him into the room before you start ravaging his body," one said callously. The mech released Jazz and smirked before allowing the trembling mech in his grasp to code into the room they were to use.

As soon as they were inside, the mech snatched Jazz by his wrist and flung him against the wall by the door while his comrades locked it behind them. Pinning Jazz to the wall, he forced their lip components to meet while his hands roamed Jazz's frame, servos digging into his seams, causing the smaller mech to squirm.

His two comrades decided to let him go first. They would wait their turn; choosing to sit at a small table and begin a conversation.

Jazz whimpered, shutting his optics off as he felt diligent servos probe into his hip joint seams where his legs met his pelvis. He wished he was allowed to keep his facemask but Slammer told him if he did this he'd have to take it off. At least he was couldn't see very clearly without his visor and he was completely painted over with the latex paint, masking his true form from them.

His hands, by reflex, gripped the mech's elbow joints and arms to try and push him off, or at least his servos out of the sensitive area. The mech chuckled as he pulled back and stared at Jazz's faceplate, noting him straining to keep control.

He leaned forward towards the smaller's audios and whispered, "Think is your first time…" He smirked as he felt the frame beneath him tense.

Bright blue optics onlined, realistic terror across his face as he stared up into the gleaming red optics, trying to focus into them. His intakes hitched as he realized the mech before him was grinning in satisfaction.

"Aren't we privileged," he announced, taking Jazz's wrist and twirling him around to face the wall, his arm behind his back in a firm grip as the mech pressed against his aft with his pelvic plating. Feeling the heat emitting from the mech's body, Jazz whimpered realizing this was a horrible mistake that he couldn't get himself out of.

"What is?" One of his companions asked as they turned towards them.

"He is unbond and untouched," he informed his friends who suddenly wore similar expressions, though Jazz couldn't see them.

Jazz offlined his optics again, chanting within his processor that it would be over soon, that it would be worth it and it was only once, as he felt the roaming servos crawl over his own pelvic plating before resting on his interfacing cover.

"We'll make this enjoyable and try and be gentle, since it's your first time," the mech murmured into the smaller mech's audio.

* * *

"_You are aware once you accept any of the contracts you can't back out of them," Slammer told the mech before him, still in disbelief that Jazz was willing to except only one contract. He wasn't about to ask why but he did feel he needed to inform him of the dangers involved._

_Jazz nodded. "I understand. I'm just wanting to take one contract. The best you can get…" Jazz began to explain about his new sparkling and his extensive medical bills without going into details. "If…" he hesitated, "if I can get us ahead again I wouldn't have to worry about their care."_

_Slammer nodding, admiring Jazz's dedication to his younglings. "Alright, but kid, just remember the risks." He paused, debating if he should ask if he's even had any interfacing or sparkbonding experience but decided against asking anything that personal. He knew what he was getting into._

_

* * *

_

Jazz gasped as he felt the mech slowly coax open his crotch plating. He turned back to look at the mech pinning him within his grasp. He whimpered, straining to pull his arm free.

_Heh_ The mech thought as he slowly pushed Jazz towards the berth. "How about we make you comfortable," he smirked, guiding him down onto his back as he brought the hand of the wrist he held to his lips and licked across the surface area.

Jazz heard the other two get up and walk over towards the berth, hoping they weren't wanting to join in as well. He was barely able to handle the attention of one, how could he possibly take on three.

"Open up," the first commanded as he knelt down between Jazz's legs. Hesitantly, he followed through, retracting the plating. His valve and spike housing were both sealed, neither giving any indication of being excited or wet.

The three chuckled as one of them brushed their palm across the unit causing Jazz to quiver, whimpering loudly as he tried to pull away.

"I think he needs thorough examination of his unused systems," the other poorly joked as the first licked Jazz's valve seal, feeling it not give indicating virginity. Jazz arched his back at the same time the glossa attempted to penetrate him, gripping the berth's soft material as he cringed, gasping from the feeling.

The third mech knelt onto the berth, crawling towards Jazz's head as he grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to either side of the mech's thighs as he sat (on his knees) above his head.

"Make him beg for it," the second stated with a hint of something strange in his tone.

The first began to thrust his glossa against the seal, tracing and teasing the rim of the port as the second pushed Jazz's abdomen down, back flat. Jazz bit his lower lip component as his vents began to hum to life with his cooling unit kicking on.

Jazz thrashed his head to the left and right, denting his arms and his helm lightly as he tried to pull away from the glossa within him. It was happening to fast for him and this wasn't how he wanted it to be.

* * *

Jazz gagged desperately as energon choked into his throat from the torn lines. He tried spitting out the foreign transfluids that filled his mouth, throat, and trailed down into his tank moments ago from the first mech's spike. The servos on his wrists clawed into him harder with violent force as the brutal thrusting continued. His intakes screamed as the pain started again, gasping with the first few thrusts, he continued to try and regain his bearings before the pain became overwhelming and he was screaming again.

Each scream louder then the last as he felt his body giving out. His processor was blank, burning only with the forming memories of his pain, every detail recording itself into his CPU. He began to thrash violently again as he tried to fight it. He didn't want to be theirs. He didn't want to loose himself. Yet, he couldn't find a way to stop his body from giving them what they wanted.

As he felt the other mech near overload, he trembled as feeling himself being filled with those negative and darkened energy waves that seemed to hurt more then his rape itself. They scorched his spark.

The mech growled like a feral turbo-fox as his hand that was on Jazz's hips, began to dig into the protoform, into the sensitive and delicate wiring and energon lines beneath, puncturing several as he gripped several, pulling the out harshly within a twisting grasp.

Jazz's head shot back as he arched backwards, a silent scream with optics blinding, wide, as he stared up towards the ceiling before offlining from the abuse.

* * *

When Jazz awoke, he was blinded by a bright light as first above him. He had no idea how long he'd been offline. His chronometer seemed to be malfunctioning.

There was a noise, a sound, a voice he couldn't make out beside him before something, or someone, touched him. He jumped slightly then quivered under the touch suddenly, trembling as he offlined his optics to not see them anymore, believing it was the three mechs.

He couldn't move, he was immobile, strapped to a berth.

"…-azz," the voice slowly became clear. "Jazz." It was filled with concern and sorrow as Jazz onlined his optics to find himself staring up at First Aid who looked like he had lost a friend. His optics looked like he'd been crying for some time. "Oh Jazz" The medic stated before leaning down and hugging his friends helm.

Jazz had no idea what was going on or it he was permanently offline and was just ghost-riding his empty shell. Then the pain suddenly rushed back with the memories and Jazz started to cry, clicking like a sparkling as his intakes burned. He had no idea how damaged he was or what the mechs had done to him but at that point the didn't care.

He felt like offlining for good, just to escape those touches. And for some strange reason, the burning within his chest plate, where his spark should be.

_To be continue…._

_

* * *

_

_A\N: This one took me a while. The first time I wrote it it was waaaay too graphic and detailed so I edit a bunch out. It will resurface again later in the form of echoes or ghosts in his CPU._

_Kay, everyone knows the drill. :P Review and give me your dirty feed-back you perverts. :D bawahahah. Sorry on power trip. Plus I need to take a nap…just a quick one. Hopefully I'll get some interesting feed-back though… Your ideas or thoughts are more then welcomed. Luv ya guys. _


	4. Frustrations

**Spark in the Night**

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro.

A\N: Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. I ended up without my laptop and only my phone this last weekend. L It starts out slow but please bare with me.

* * *

**Chapter Four : Frustrations**

_Case Number 7439952-984793-62 Designation: Jazz _The key stroked of the red and white mech hammered away across the keypad as he typed his report. He was called down to sector fifteen of Delta district by one of his former students in regards to a personal case. Little did the mech know when he got their just how personal the case had been.

His former pupil informed him with teary optics that the mech lying unconscious on the examination berth was the very same who had adopted the sparkling that was just as damaged not a few orns ago. He was familiar with the sparklings case because he was the one to perform the surgery on him within the next vorn.

**WHAM!**

His fists collided with the top of the desk he was using, datapads and other items falling out of place and tumbling onto the floor. Outside the office he was using, several of the medic femmes jumped, startled or scared, it mattered not to him. He held a servo to his temple, trying to rub out the processor ache he developed.

"_Ratchet, you have to help me save him!" First Aid exclaimed desperately as he clung to the larger medic._

"_Calm down, Aid, you're not much good to either of us if you're acting like Red," the senior medic exclaimed coolly as he comforted him former pupil. "Alright tell me what happened."_

He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen the medic loose control of his emotions before and learning that the mech in question was a very close friend, he could understand. Ratchet stood and approached the panel window to view across the hall into the other room where four Elite Guard and two of the young mech's co-workers, along with their employee sat talking.

The young mech's employer agreed to pay for the medical expenses as co-operated with the Elite Guard to find the mechs responsible. Ratchet could see the anger across the mech's face and the guilt in his optics.

None of them had known their friend was untouched and even then none of them could have known the assailants were of the same group going around attacking those that weren't in such a manner. The Ministry of Science and Medicine already had eighty-seven other cases involving this group around Cybertron, excluding Jazz and the sparkling, Bluestreak. But Ratchet could have only guessed it was a matter of time before they came to Iason.

Most of the victims however ended up missing after a vorn or two so Ratchet had ordered First Aid to restrain the mech and monitor his natures till he onlined, then he was to come get him. His comm clicked to life. He activated it.

"Yes?" Ratchet asked, slightly annoyed.

"You told me to tell you when he woke." First Aid's voice came through.

Ratchet nodded, "Alright, be right there." He cut the comm link and left the office, knocking twice on the temper glass of the other office to signal to the Elite that he was awake. Two if the Elite followed Ratchet down to the medbay where Jazz was strapped to the berth, only able to turn his head but otherwise not even capable of looking at his body.

First Aid stood beside him on the opposite side of the berth as both looked towards the three that entered.

* * *

Jazz turned his head staring up at the ceiling as he listened to the medics talk with the white and black Elite Guard, unaware the red one stepped away from them was walking towards him. He stared up at the bright lights of the medical bay, still without his visor but not really caring.

"Jazz, is it?" A soft voice asked. Jazz turned to focus on the red blur before nodding. He felt a hand rest on his forehead. "It's okay. I know who you are. I'm Ironhide, a good friend of First Aid."

"I-iron…hide?" Jazz's vocalizer crackled with static. "You did… the pap-perwork for the sp-spark-" Jazz struggled to word as Ironhide nodded.

"That's right. I'm their case manager with the Elite Guard." Ironhide confirmed and completed for Jazz. It brought a small smile to Jazz's mouth plate, clearly visible with his faceplate torn and open.

Ironhide tried his hardest not to stare at the disfigured faceplate. He pulled up an examination stool and sat down. "Jazz, do you know where you are?"

Jazz nodded, "m-medical bay"

Ironhide nodded. "Good. I know your chronometer is offline. Don't worry, your sparklings are safe. They're at your home with security and one of your friends, a Chromia, is with them as well." He watched Jazz relax some. "Listen, we need to know if you can remember anything about the bots that did this to you. Any markings? Did they mention anything irrelevant at the time?"

He waited patiently for Jazz to respond only to watch Jazz turn away, an obvious sign that he was wanting to end the discussion.

"If you don't want to discuss it, may we have authorization to uplink into your CPU and copy the data from your memory banks." He was still comforting Jazz's head as he felt the young mech tremble before nodding. "Thank you Jazz. You're being helpful in finding who did this to you.

* * *

Another two orns had past before Ratchet decided Jazz was fit to go home.

Jazz's body ached and his processor screamed for him to take the journey slow but he really wanted to be safe in the security of his home and to just hold his sparklings. He willed each step as he forced himself to keep moving and avoid eye contact with everyone he passed.

His processor was slowly playing tricks on him as he heard laughter velop forth. Shutting his optics off and he kept walking he tried to shake their ghosts from him, only to _feel_ them crawling across his protoform and scraping his plating. He had to stop himself to clear his thoughts.

After several moments he onlined his optics and continued the rest of his journey home.

* * *

Barricade and Bumblebee raced towards the door as they saw Jazz step in. Barricade leaping into his arms and Bumblebee clicking to be picked up as he tried to just as high as Barricade. Jazz laughed and clung to the two as his optics began to water from the pain he felt surfacing.

"Where's Bluestreak?" He asked the two little ones openly as two mechs walked into view.

"He's at the medical center getting ready for surgery," Chromia stated as she hugged Jazz tightly. "You idiot! We could have lost you because of your stupid actions. Don't ever do something like that again."

Coolant trickled from his optics between his visor and newly constructed faceplate as he clung to the three of them. The other mech just watched their interaction. After a few moments of regaining their composure, Chromia released Jazz only to arms length to examine him with a stained face and a saddened bitter smile before nodding.

"I'm so happy your safe I was going to punish you for your recklessness," she hugged him again before turning toward the other mech.

"You're here to keep him safe, right," her tone was more of a threatening growl rather then a question. The mech nodded just before she turned back to Jazz. "Lock the door and stay inside. I'm going to go join Acree and Bluestreak at the center. We should be back in an orn or so."

Jazz smiled, thankful for such a friend, "thanks for watching them for me."

Chromia shook her head, "Just don't go dying on them, you glitch." With that she kissed his check then to two clinging sparklings before she left, locking the door.

After a moment, Bee pointed to the other mech standing before them. The white and black mech stepped forward, extending his servo to the little sparkling before glancing at Jazz, who was frightened. Obviously traumatized enough to not even trust Elite Guard. "She's right, you know. You can't just leave them, not after everything you've done for them." The mech didn't know the circumstances that led to Jazz selling himself and he certainly didn't mean to make his statement sound cruel, but he saw the sudden expression of pain cross Jazz's expressions before turning to anger and stepping away, out of his reach.

The sparklings were confused. Their foster-creator was upset, hurt, and obviously angry with the mech before them but they had grown to like the mech from just the last orn with him. He was a nice mech and brought them gifts too so he couldn't be a bad mech right?

"Why don't you just do your job and leave us alone," Jazz snapped.

Te mech shook his head. "I can't due that. It's not that we don't trust you with your sparklings, no, but most other victims of these attacks have gone missing orns later." He watched Jazz's frame pale over as he demeanor changed from anger to drowned scared sickness.

"You mean they'll be back?" The horrified tone in his voice was all to clear even to his sparklings who began to try and comfort him.

The mech looked away to an adjacent wall. "I don't know. We aren't certain if they left on their own or if they were hunted out by their attackers." Glancing back, "But I will be with you to watch over you to make sure nothing happens."

_To be continue…_

_A\N: I know this chapters bad - *hiss* But classes drained me today and I'm not looking forward to college tomorrow. *yawn* The babe's been wanting us to sleep in but my mate keeps waking us up. Can't wait to give birth, then I can have tiny tummy again that I can hug myself….and my son. I miss being able to hug him but his little brother is already proving to be a big pain in the aft._

_Any who, if you haven't figured out who the mech is, just go frag yourself. If you have I hug you._

_Anyway, the next chapter I promise lots of smut and violence from a certain trio. *grin* _

_Any takers on what's wrong with Jazz's spark, yet? Or ideas I should do? Juicy ideas get a chapter. _

_And if you can guess who the three are without much information right now, I'll grant one request, save the detailed posting of chapter three. Seriously, I think I has issues… -'_


End file.
